My Paris
by WednesdayLove
Summary: TMGS: The heroine remembers her friend Sudou as she walks with her love, Amanohashi.


"She probably has Garrison carrying 20 shopping bags as we speak." I said with an awkward giggle.

"And I bet she's already got a new flock of French girlfriends following her everywhere she goes."

I just tried to mention anything funny about her I could think of. I thought if I said something funny enough, I could make myself laugh at her... but no matter what I said, I just had to think of something new to babble about to keep myself from breaking down. As I rambled, I tried to keep my mind sidetracked. I listened to the crunch of the leaves and the tapping of our shoes against the brick pathway. I feel gust of the cool early-autumn breeze glide across my skin, dance with my hair... wouldn't it be great if Mizuki could share this day with us, too? Obviously, it wasn't working. I could only think of her.

I looked up at the handsome face of the man who confessed his love to me so elegantly months ago with a crooked attempt at a smile strewn across my countenance. I knew I was so transparent. I kept telling myself that a Lady should never cry, especially in the presence of others such as now, but I couldn't convince myself. My eyes stung with tears and I knew I couldn't help myself. He was going to think I was a fool. I just wanted to make conversation and I brought up old friends, and now I had turned myself into a blubbering mess. There was no way he was tricked. I could feel my face flush crimson as I realized how he must be looking at me right now.

I quickly turned my away in shame. My grip loosened around his arm and my hand began to drop, slowly sliding down the soft sleeve of his shirt. Embarassed, ashamed, alone... I think I started to lose myself. Without thinking at all, I blurted out "Look at this" and just started to run off the path toward nothing.

Only a few steps and I couldn't move. At first I thought I had weakened myself so much that I couldn't move, but then I realized that something was holding me back. Something had locked my arm in place and it wouldn't move forward.

"Minako."

Shocked, I twirled around toward that familiar, soothing voice. He had a firm grip on my wrist and a stern look on his face. I cowered at the piercing blue eyes that gazed into mine, but I was also afraid to look away. I knew he was going to scold me. All of this time and he had never said a cold word to me, but I know I had really disappointed him now. I was acting like a child, and both of us knew it.

I watched as his face loosened, his eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. He slowly parted his lips as if he had just decided to talk but changed his mind soon after. For a second I thought maybe he was going to cry. I didn't understand this face; it was something I had never seen before. It reminded me of an expression he showed me once before, but this was somehow different.

"Minako," he said again, but more softly this time.

I hadn't really noticed until now, but our bodies were much closer than before. Both of his hands were pressed against my shoulders, still strong, but more gentle than before. His eyes seemed to glisten under the soft rays of the autumn sun.

"It's..." his voice stammered, "alright."

I had never seen him like this. I wasn't sure what was happening. He had never been at a loss for words before. He always had eloquent speeches to give at any moment, and I thought it was second nature to him. I felt strange. My heart kept beating faster. I was so worried about him, myself, and Mizuki all at once. What was going to happen to me now?

"Even such a fine lady like yourself," he spoke so slowly, "will cry for the loved ones she misses."

I could barely hear his voice that ran off into a whisper, but I understood everything he said. I collapsed forward into a tight embrace and my tears rushed from my eyes unreserved. My hands pulled at the back of the vest he was wearing in an attempt to grab all the comfort from him I could. His wide arms enveloped me, and even in this public place, I felt safe at home.

"I miss her. I miss her," I chanted to him, "I miss her so much."

He hummed in agreement, and then I heard a short gasp for air from him and noticed his body was trembling just a bit. He was crying, too. It hurt him to see me hurt; he could feel my pain. For some reason, that made me know that Mizuki remembered me. She may be living her dream abroad, but she could never forget her best friend. I was in my Paris right here, and I still hadn't forgotten her. That's how I knew.

I smiled as the last tear escaped and I sighed. I let myself slowly step back just a bit, and we slowly started to move apart. The relaxing brush of a familiar mustache graced my cheek.

"Minako." A third time the silken voice caressed my ear, vividly from the side of my face.

I was looking at him again. He didn't cry as much as me, so his face still achieved the perfection it always carried. A firm but loving hand brushed my bangs aside. He placed his lips on my forehead, the contrast between the sharp, chilly autumn winds and his soft, warm kiss sent a pleasant tingle through my body. My eyes closed and my smile broadened. I was so happy.

He kissed my forehead again, and his hands now found rest around my waist. His mouth moved downward, and I almost let myself chuckle at the cute "chu" sound he made as he lightly kissed the tip of my nose. He had never done this before, but I knew what was next. I put my arms around his neck, and I propped myself just a bit higher on my toes. Our lips met each other, an experience I could never tire of. I took in the salty but sweet taste of his lips that crept its way to my tongue, the relaxing bristle of his elegant mustache beneath my nose, the feeling of his breath against my skin, the warmth of our bodies close together.

I had kissed him any number of times since our first kiss at that magical church, but this time was different. I loved every one, but this one carried a special message to me. That kiss was when I realized that no matter what happened, I could always find happiness, because we were going to spend the rest of our lives together.


End file.
